User blog:Zanywoop/Mocs Blog the Third~
Welp, it's another crazy month schedule. I intend to post the first few chapters of my main story soon, but here, I'll tide you over with some MoCs. Random Hero numero uno Yeah, thee isn't much backstory here, mostly just design characteristics. This was an attempt to design an XL-class Hero without using both Spines I had done previously, lowering the back weight. IMG_0216.JPG|Front shot. IMG_0217.JPG|Action shot. IMG_0218.JPG|I. Am. Iron Man! Hareta the fleet My second favorite villain. I was waiting awhile to release this moc for reasons which I will mention later. Also, canonically he's technically always looked like this, because as a member of this wiki once said, "You can't upgrade non-mechanical lifeforms!" IMG_0222.JPG|Action shot. I've currently replaced his trusty rifle with this "retro" Sword, though not story wise. IMG_0223.JPG|This is perhaps one of my favorite custom torsos ever. Especially in relation to the lower pelvic area. I felt it caputured the design of his previous body nicely. IMG_0224.JPG|You will notice one of his feet has never been in any of teh shots. This foot does not currently exist see. Terrence Ballista rebuild I looked over my main Quaza user, and I improved somethings- I'll provide the orginal for comparison, IMG 0229.JPG|Action shot. Gone are the days when he used his classic Drill-lance. I've replaced it with the, in my opinion, cooler Bolt-launcher and Quaza-blade. IMG 0230.JPG|Front shot, plus sword. Honestly, the most interesting part of the MoC is perhaps the crossbow. IMG 0231.JPG|Wait, who's that? IMG 0232.JPG|Ballista GT has arrived! Being a mech uplinker, it seemed fitting that his upgrade would be in the form of (semi) attachable armor. This unit gives him strength beyond that of his heavy class teammate Intercept. IMG 0234.JPG|BULL RUSH!!! IMG 0235.JPG|Side by side comparison. 100_7143.JPG|Old form- notice the differences? Aphrodite Sunder She boasts the first mask I've ever painted- Furno's, to be precise. Currently, my collection of paints is only Black and White, but I hope to expand in due time. IMG 0226.JPG|Front shot. A heavy fighter, known for Gatling guns the size of your body. Also, she tends to shy away from combat, as her Adrenaline circuits are miswired in such a way that she loses almost all her (robotic)humanity in combat. IMG 0225.JPG|Rockin heavy firepower. WIP These are one-offs and test MoC's. Opinions? IMG 0220.JPG|Rawr. IMG 0221.JPG|This MoC is supposed to represent the female of a species that our team will run into later in teh story, but unfortunately I have yet to come up with a good name. IMG 0227.JPG|Colin rush, sans head- I can't find my Bulk head, and my silver paint turned out to be a dud. IMG 0228.JPG|The headless Horse-MoC! Once again , decisions, decisions, though I am considering using Surge or Rocka as the head-sculpt. One minor note First, school has been heavily eating into my time, here and in writing the story. On a more positive note, my lighting equipment finally came today, so I will be uploading more in-depth and better lit pictures once I figure out where to set it up. Zanywoop out Always give 100%. Except when donating blood. V.v.V (talk) 22:32, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts